fanfiction_story_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skunk And His Friends Rock Out
Skunk was on stage one day with his friends Ding A Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie, Darwin, and Gumball. And he had something to tell the crowd. Skunk told the crowd "Anakin Skywalker did not have a father. He never did. Do you know why? He was a midichlorian." He then said "Do you agree with me?" The crowd said "Yeah!" Skunk said "YEAH!! I'm a rock star!" Skunk then started playing his bright cyan blue electric guitar. Ding A Ling played his bright pink rhythm guitar, Baba Looey played his light teal bass guitar, Augie played his scarlet red drum set, Darwin played his jade green electric guitar, and Gumball played his bright red piano. The band played some rock and roll! The crowd cheered. Skunk played his bright cyan blue electric guitar and sang "Everything Was Awesome.". The band sounded awesome. They played really good. They rocked. The crowd clapped and cheered. Chowder, Jimmy Two Shoes, Panini, and Anais then went backstage and met Skunk. Skunk said "Hi, guys!" Chowder said "Hey, Skunk! How are you doing today?" Skunk smiled and said "I'm good, guys! How are you doing today?" Jimmy said "We're doing good too Skunk!" Skunk said "That's good!" Skunk then said "You are my good friends!" Panini said "Thanks Skunk!" Anais said "You are our good friend, too!" Skunk smiled and said "Thanks, guys!" Skunk then asked "Do you guys like rock and roll?" Chowder said "Yeah!" Panini said "We love rock and roll!" Skunk said "I love rock and roll, too!" Skunk then asked "Do you play the electric guitar?" Anais said "Yeah! We play the electric guitar!" Jimmy said "We play the electric guitar!" Skunk smiled and said "That's good!" Then he asked "Do you guys want to play some rock and roll with me and my band?" Panini said "Sure!" and she they took their electric guitars out. Chowder had a bright yellow electric guitar, Jimmy had a bright purple electric guitar, Panini had a bright green electric guitar, and Anais had a jade blue electric guitar. They plugged their electric guitars into amplifiers and turned them up. Skunk then asked "Are you guys ready to rock?" Jimmy said "Yeah!" Skunk then said "All right! Let's do it!" Skunk, Ding A Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie, Darwin, Gumball, Chowder, Jimmy, Panini, and Anais began playing. Skunk played his bright cyan blue electric guitar and sang "So What.". Ding A Ling played his bright pink rhythm guitar, Baba Looey played his light teal bass guitar, Augie played his scarlet red drum set, Darwin played his jade green electric guitar, Gumball played his bright red piano, Chowder played his bright yellow electric guitar, Jimmy played his bright purple electric guitar, Panini played her bright green electric guitar, and Anais played her jade blue electric guitar. The band played some rock and roll! The band sounded awesome. They played really good. They rocked. The crowd clapped and cheered. Category:Rocking Out